


Alolan Honeymoon Hijinks

by Dumb_Scotticus



Category: Pocket Monsters: Sun & Moon | Pokemon Sun & Moon Versions
Genre: Established Relationship, Honeymoon, M/M, Mute Red, Namelessshipping, alola is for lovers, alt title: Alola Has A Successful Tourism Industry, green is a good husband
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-02
Updated: 2017-11-02
Packaged: 2019-01-28 05:37:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 250
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12599392
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dumb_Scotticus/pseuds/Dumb_Scotticus
Summary: Short thing I wrote a while ago after finishing Sun. Red and Green are honeymooning tourists.





	Alolan Honeymoon Hijinks

Green’s hand swings lightly, holding a small bag from the Tourism Center. 

* * *

Red had picked out several plushies, notebooks, and other knick-knacks. When faced with the task of carrying his purchases out of the store, Red passed the duty on to his new husband.

"Alright," Green relented, taking the plastic bag in one hand. “But you gotta promise me you won’t go running off again. I’m not about to let Mt. Alola or whatever it’s called become the new Mt. Silver.”

Green said it like it was a joke, but Red knew he meant it. He knew how much his time up on the frigid peak affected Green. Red met his smirk covered plea with a slightly guilty face. He reached out for Green’s free hand, wrapping one pinky around his own. Green looked at him in understanding, lifting their hands in a pinky promise as Red nodded to him. Green laughed a little and tried to let his hand fall away, but Red had it in a vice grip.

“Um, Babe, you can let go now…” Green tried. Red responded by lacing their fingers together and planting a light kiss on Green’s knuckle. In turn, Green’s face turned redder than his Pokèdex. Green faltered when Red started walking again, pulling Green forward as he held his hand. He twitched his head forward, motioning for Green to hurry up and follow him.

* * *

Green hopes that Red knows where the condo is and he isn’t being led to another gift shop.


End file.
